Aftermath
by OutForAWalkBitkah
Summary: What do you do after higher powers intervene and stop you from committing suicide? Could you just move, forget about everything in your life, pretending that nothing happened? Do you strive to find what greater purpose is in your future? Kate Lockley is
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What do you do after higher powers intervene and stop you from committing suicide? Could you just move, forget about everything in your life, pretending that nothing happened? Do you strive to find what greater purpose is in your future? Kate Lockley is about to find out!

AN:Had help from my two betas. I think we did good. Let me know what you think.

AN2: ithis is for emphasis/i

bithis is for thought or memory/i/b

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own. Really wish I did. Angel characters belong to Joss. Supernatural characters belong to Kripke. Ron is mine, though.

hr/

The late night moon shone on swaying trees, creating shadowy webs on the grounds below. The mock webs crept through the window casting a shadow, calling to mind a skeletal claw, on the sleeping form of Detective Kate Lockley.

Kate twitched slightly as flashes of the last year played out behind her eyelids in horrific nightmares that she could only wish were not based on reality.

biShe watched as the vampire before her questioned Angel, 'Yeah, /iwhyi are you here?' Angel's features changed from that of her friend into the ridged forehead and yellow eyes of a fierce predator. His voice changed and it sounded as low and lethal as his face looked. He answered Penn, 'To kill you.' /i/b

The shock of that scene melted away only to be replaced with the hallway outside her father's apartment. She does not want to remember this, not again, but her nightmare persists. biShe was almost pushed down by the man running out only to fall to the floor with the body of her dead father. 'I wanted to save him . . . He wouldn't let me.' She could hear Angel trying to explain. He said more but she just didn't want to hear it. 'Get out, get out, get out, get out.' /i /b

Her brain would not stop there. It replayed Angel biting her, the time she got drunk and overdosed on pills, along with all the subsequent fights with the undead. Each flash of memory more vivid then the last, until her subconscious mind couldn't take anymore, thrusting her back to the world of consciousness.

Realizing it was another bad dream, Kate scoots back in her bed and slumps against the cool headboard. Waking up in a cold sweat was not the way she wanted to start her day. Drawing her knees to her chest, she props her elbows on her knees and cradles her sleep-deprived head in her hands. Taking a moment, and a few deep breaths to calm her rattled nerves, she turns to the clock and sighs. Two-thirty in the morning. Although, the middle of the night was not exactly considered the "start" of the day, she knew returning to any semblance of peaceful slumber anytime soon was unlikely at this point, she figured she would get an early start to the day.

The path to the bathroom was cluttered with unpacked boxes, just another thing to add to her growing to do list. Snaking her way through the dark hallway, fumbling against the unfamiliar walls Kate flipped the light switch. Her eyes weren't prepared for the sudden illumination forced upon them. Shaking off the sharp pain in her head as she went through the doorway into the bathroom, using only the light from the hallway, Kate twisted the cold knob on the faucet. Running her hands under the water until they were cool, she splashed water on her face a few times—the last time holding her hands in place. As if the coolness would seep in and refresh her life some. Allowing that thought to pass, she grabbed the towel from the counter and dried off. Staring at her tired reflection, she reminded herself, "Angel was able save you. iYou/i are here for a reason." Taking that moment to wonder about her sanity, she laughed at the absurdity of the whole situation. "Now I just need to find out what that is."

COFFEE! That's what her body was demanding, and she was willing to oblige. Feeling a bit more refreshed from the cool water, Kate headed into the now brilliantly lit hallway. Her eyes were still a bit sensitive from their rude awakening a short time ago. Reaching the opposite end of the hallway, she flipped the switch off and made her way to the kitchen. Pulling the grounds from the cabinet, Kate frowned. This is the last pot she'd be making before the next stop at the store. While waiting for her coffee to brew, Kate booted up the tank she liked to think of as her computer. Man, she needed to upgrade. If she was going to continue working from home doing phone sales, she was going to need a system from this century. As Kate logged into her email, to download the weekly list of prospects, the rich smell of coffee hit her and her brain chose that moment to go stupid on her.

Knowing that no work would get done until at least isome/i amount of coffee was consumed, she headed back to the kitchen, grabbing the stack of unpaid bills on the way. Finally, now was as good a time as any to go through it. She started flipping through and stopped when she saw her phone bill. When opening it, she almost did a spit take. Well, it would've been a spit take if she had any coffee left in her mouth to spray across the room. But she had just gulped it all down so fast that it hurt her throat, almost choking her. The amount was beyond surprising and the only thing she could link it to, were all the calls for work. "That's it. I'm going to the office and getting a desk in the morning. "

The next day.

"It's completely understandable, Ms. Lockley. Many of our employees didn't want to step foot in here, even to pick up their paycheck. Although, when that first, hefty phone bill comes in many change their minds quickly."

He continued the tour as he spoke, escorting her to the main room. It was huge, but with everyone working there crammed together tighter than a waistband on Thanksgiving, there wasn't much space left. She looked at everyone sitting in their cubicles, and 'little' didn't even begin to describe how tiny they were.

bi'Wow, have I really sunk this low? I'm a telemarketer now?' /i /b

Hoping she didn't just say that out loud, she jumped when Ron continued.

"I know it doesn't look too promising, but due to the working space, pretty much everything else is well compensated. The break room is down the hall and in back, well stocked with snacks, drinks, media and comfortable furniture. To accommodate everyone equally, break is an hour long and in two shifts. The time schedule rotates every two weeks. If there is anything that you would like and it's within reason we will happily get it for you. We understand that this is not exactly the best of jobs, so we like to make our employees as comfortable as possible." He said with a smile.

Then Ron's demeanor changed from 'happy-to-have-someone-new-in-the- company-family' to a stern visage she only ever saw on her captain that time someone accidentally spilled his coffee . . . that man really was a bear of a grouch when he didn't have his morning coffee!

"We have a strict three strike policy. If you screw up three times, we will have to boot'cha and send you on your way. You will not receive any recommendations, or anything. Well…severance, but still very little. Don't think that because we're so accommodating that you can take advantage. We've had a few employees steal various things from the break room. We completely skipped the three strikes and had to let them go immediately." Changing his demeanor once more, in a way that was done with practice, he continued in a, nicer, more friendly, tone. "Now, I wouldn't expect so little respect of authority and property that stealing from work would require from you, given your background, but it's policy to warn new employees."

Kate realized that he was a good person. He didn't like laying down the law, but he had to in order to keep the company afloat. He reminded her of the deputy sheriff in the movie she saw just last week. She came across it at the rentals, and saw the giant spiders and Sheriff Dewey on the front of the case and thought it might be goofy, and goofy was just what she needed on that particular night.

She nodded, "I completely understand, sir. You won't hear about anything like that being connected to me."

He smiled, "I'm glad to hear that." He turns, about to go back to his office, hesitates and turns back. "Ms. Lockley, you don't have to sir me. Other than the few incidents that I've mentioned, we do pride ourselves on treating everyone here like family. It would please me if you felt the same, please call me Ron." He added with a smile.

"Yes sir." She said, purely in response, as she had for so many years. "Sorry…"

"No problem." He said with a smile. "Old habits and everything." Glancing over her shoulder. "Hey, Sam, could you show Kate here to her seat?"

"Sure, Ron."

"Sam Wesson meet Kate Lockley. Kate Lockley meet Sam Wesson. Sam is our top employee in tech support. Kate has been with us for a awhile now, telecommuting from her home office. She's finally decided to join us here."

"Hi Kate," he said and offered his hand. The beam from his mega-watt smile momentarily blinding her. "Glad to have you here on the team."

"Hi, Sam." She smiled back, returned the shake, and tried desperately not to blush and bat her eyelashes. biMan! There is just something about that smile./i /b "Thanks! Glad to be here and on a team again."

Ron, interrupting their moment, said, "Great. Well, I'll leave you two to your work."

Sam started walking towards the cubicles with Kate in tow. "So, how long have you been…," he stopped as if to choose his words carefully, "…in this field?"

Kate smirked, noticing his decision not to say exactly what it was she was there for. "Not long really, just started last month."

"Really? Well, you know the basics, then?"

"Yup." She nods and smiles.

"Alright. Lunch is at 12:00. We'll be sharing the same lunch hour until everything has been settled." He sees Kate's raised eyebrow and smirked "It's policy with new employees. It allows them to get the lay of the land and the flow of everything much easier."

Sam smiled genuinely. "Well, let me know if you need anything else."

biMan! That smile is gonna be trouble./i/b

"Thanks. See you at twelve, then." She turns to her cubbyhole, pitifully disguised as a 'desk' and thinks to herself with a small smile. bi'This might not be that bad after all.'/i/b


	2. Surroundings or Getting to Know You

Wow! Did not expect to be gone that long. Sorry about that. Okay, I am working a lot on this story, the Cordy story and another one as well...so, I'll hopefully be posting more soon. Hope you like it.

**No infringement intended. Joss owns Angel. Kripke owns Supernatural.**

**Surroundings or Getting to Know You**

Kate had been working all morning when she looked up and saw people moving toward the hall to the break room. She found Sam and waved. Getting out of her chair, she contemplated what this infamous break room might look like.

"The look of concentration on your face really is a bit much. It's only lunch." Sam spoke as she caught up with him.

Looking up, way way up, Kate gave him a half-smile. "It's just that I've always hated being the new person. I'm not nervous. It's, well, it's just that I've been the one in control for so long. No, that's not right. Being a detective, I was in charge of the situation. I asked all the questions, got all the answers. I guess I just need to figure out where my place is here. Ya know?"

"I understand. You used to be the principal, now you're the new kid." The smile was back Sam's face. "I can help with that."

Sam turned to the gentleman they were passing. "Hey Daryl, I have someone you should meet. Kate this is Daryl, Daryl this is Kate. Daryl is the Head of the PR dept."

"How very nice to meet you, Kate."

Kate noted that, although Daryl's smile was just as brilliant as Sam's, it carried that special hint of creepiness. Like the kind lion cubs get from the jaguar staring down at them from the tree above.

"Hello Daryl." She was about to add 'nice to meet you too' until she noticed his eyes wandering a lower than she was comfortable with.

Sam noticed as well, "Watch it, Daryl. She used to be a cop."

Daryl's manner changed completely. "My apologies, ma'am." He bowed, took Kate's hand and kissed it. "Have a wonderful day." Then he just left, his eyes front and went on with his day-not saying or doing anything that he was typically known for.

Sam and Kate tried not to hurt themselves laughing and continued to the break room.

Waiting until they were out of earshot, Sam leaned in a bit closer and lowered his voice, "Daryl's been with the company for 11 years now. He has a wife and four kids. He'd tell you he's a 'family man', but his girlfriend, Suzanne in accounting, would tell you otherwise."

"Gossip really is a guilty pleasure of mine." Kate admitted, though actually it was just the need to know her surroundings. "What else you got for me?"

"Well, I can tell you about Sally in HR, and how she likes to have private meetings with janitor, but that may be too much on your first day."

Kate chuckled in agreement.

Entering the door to the break room Kate came to a halt just inside, causing Sam to bump into her. She needed a moment to take it all in. Unsurprisingly, it had all usual things you would find a break room: a couple vending machines, a sink, a microwave, some tables and chairs, and a fridge. There were even the uncommon things you don't find in every break room. The earth tone walls and soft lighting gave off a homey feeling. The TV was an added bonus and even larger than any she had seen at the station, and the police department NEVER had surround sound. The coffee machine was substandard, but the baristas behind the coffee counter more than made up for it.

"That's where I'm starting." Kate spoke while practically running for the coffee line.

"Well, it's a good place to start," Sam replied. "How 'bout we hit the buffet after? I hear they have Chinese today."

"Buffet?"

"Yes, Kate, buffet."

"Chinese?"

"Yes, Kate, Chinese."

"Where is it?"

Sam didn't try to hide the laughter in his eyes when he answered. Kate was like a kid and she just heard they were going for ice cream.

"There's another room through that door."

"The break 'room' is a whole suite? I should have come to the office a long time ago."

Sam just smiled.

They had their coffee and were waiting in line to get to the buffet. "It's break time and it's not coffee and doughnuts! Chinese food, I don't have to eat cold and out of a to-go box!"

"I think I can put in a suggestion for doughnuts and cold Chinese, if you're feeling homesick?" Sam said, with a straight face mind you.

Kate gave him a look, then smiled and shoved him. "Take that back!"

Sam laughed while feigning pain.

**ANGEL*SPN*ANGEL*SPN*ANGEL*SPN*ANGEL*SPN*ANGEL*SPN*ANGE**L

After they found a seat, Sam decided this would be the best time to find out more about his newest co-worker.

"So, what brings you to the glamorous world of telemarketing?…if you don't mind me asking."

"Well," Kate thought, "let's just say I had an epiphany. I realized I was meant for something…something bigger than the police force."

"And you think, cop…" Sam lifts his hands up like a scale, "…or telemarketer."

Kate laughed. "To be honest, I don't know what I'm supposed to be. Growing up I always wanted to be a cop, just like my dad. And I got pretty good, maybe a little too good." A memory flashed through her mind. "But that's all behind me and I have to find a different path now."

"Well," Sam straightened up, cleared his throat and started talking as though through a PA system. "I'd like to thank you for choosing Sandover Bridge and Iron as your first step to something better."

Kate straightened up, "Thank you! I'm honored to be part of the Sandover family. It will be a privilege to work here."

They both laughed and went back to a comfortable silence as they ate.

"So, do you have a short list, yet?"

"Hmm?" Kate had just taken a sip of coffee.

"Things that you want to do, now that you're no longer a cop."

Setting the cup back down, she thought, "Well, other than to visit my uncle, not really."

Sam had an inquisitive look.

"I haven't seen my uncle in so long-not since Aunt Karen died. I should have stopped by on my way out here." Kate was silent for a bit. "I love cars. He would always let me play in his yard, when I was younger. He had _sooo_ many cars!" Kate's eyes bugged out at the memory and they both laughed.

"I used to imagine where they all came from and made up these elaborate stories for just about every single one. There was an old '49 De Soto station wagon that was one of my favorites." Kate just sat there mesmerized by the memory and she smiled.

"Could you tell me the story? By the way the stars are shining in your eyes, it must be a good one. You know, only if you want to."

Kate was surprised out of her trance, Sam was taking interest. _What was that he said about stars and my eyes?_

"Ok, there was a family: a mother and father, seven kids and a golden retriever. This car was always a part of the family. It was brand new, right off the lot. All seven kids were born in the back seat. The first two, because they could never get to a hospital on time, then, it just became a tradition. They would take it out on picnics and long road trips, especially that annual Christmas trip to Grandma's. The kids would fall asleep on the long drive back home and would have to be carried into the house. The two older boys would fight over who would take it out on their dates, usually to a drive-in or the beach. Sometimes it was just the eldest and Bones, the family dog, cruising around after school let out the summer."

Sam was oddly engrossed in the story, as Kate told it. It wasn't so much the subject-though it was nice and well thought out-but, it was how passionate she was about it.

"Then, when had a bad year, the mom and kids stayed home while the dad had to look for work somewhere else. He'd live in the car while he worked in an old factory five days a week, three counties over, and then drive home on the weekends. Every night before he went to sleep he'd look at the picture of his wife and kids, that he always kept in his wallet. He'd tell himself that something great would happen, something so big he could go back home-for good. After months of going back and forth, he walked in some little diner and ordered food. While drinking his coffee, he heard that his old factory back home was up and running again. They just got a huge contract that would have them swamped for a long time, and would definitely be, only the first of many. He quit his job, went back home and the little ones never learned how close they were to losing their home.

Years later, the eldest is packing for college. The car's all set, he's saying goodbye to his mom, siblings and ol' Bones. Then, expecting his dad to drive him the fifty miles it takes to get to the school, he's startled by a handshake. He looks in his hand and there's the keys. His dad tells him how proud he is and to take care of the car for him. Father and son both feel his chest tighten, but neither acknowledge the fact because that might lead to crying and everyone know men _never_ cry."

Sam gave Kate a look, but she just laughed.

"One last look back at his family, and then he hopped in. On the dash, was the same picture his dad kept in his wallet. On the back it said, 'Never forget where you come from, Son.'

Many years later, after he'd started his own family and his oldest had a license-he passed the proverbial torch. Six months in, the son was killed in a car accident. When they got the car back, he worked on it every chance he got-to feel closer to his son, as well as restore it. When it was finished, he left it in the garage, checking in on it every few weeks to keep it up. It was never driven again. Over the years, it was taken care of less and less, until it was rusty and oxidized. After he died, there was just too much needed to fix it, that it was towed away. Towed away and brought to Uncle Bobby's, where I played in it, fell asleep in it, and thought about my future." Kate finished the story and her eyes focused back on Sam.

"Wow."

Kate saw the look on Sam's face. _Oh god, please tell me I didn't over share…again._ "Whoa, do I sound crazy or what?" She chuckled.

"No, I was just…that story." Sam tripped over his words, when he realized that he must have been staring at Kate. "Something about it…" Something was definitely tugging at him to remember. Several things had popped out, like they sounded familiar, he just couldn't figure out why. "I guess…sometimes you forget how much a good car can become a part of your life."

Sam felt another tug. Something that looked like a memory flashed through his mind. That Dean Smith guy was singing while driving. The words 'mullet rock' rang in Sam's ears. Apparently, Sam was riding shotgun and reading through a journal. Then the 'memory' ended. He would have to find a way to talk to the guy about all this stuff-the dreams, the flashes, the weird feelings of things not being right. They were happening way too often these days. Just by listening to Kate's story he was getting flashes of some older guy wearing a trucker hat and yelling 'idjits!' _Where did that come from?_ For now, Sam just went back to his food and conversing with Kate. "So, where's the De Soto now?"

Kate relaxed, thankful that she hadn't weirded him out. "Last I heard, it was still in my uncle's junkyard. He said he would keep it for me, but that was years ago, I doubt he still has it." A memory flashed through her mind-back to the last time she saw it, just months before Aunt Karen died. She shook the thought away, before the tears started. "As I got older, he taught me everything he knew about cars and he let me work on them with him. I've always wanted to restore that old car, just never had the time." _Time? Like you've practically been talking about yourself the whole __**time **__and haven't found out __**anything**__ about him!_ "I'm sorry, I've been talking this whole time. What about you? What brings you to the great Sandover Bridge and Iron Company?"

"Well…" Sam thought. as tried to figure out how much he should tell about his 'life' before here. _What if she thinks I'm crazy? Hell, I think I'm going crazy. I can't lie to her, not after she just told me that story. This is her first day in the office, she didn't have to share such a personal memory with me-she hardly knows me. I have to tell her something to keep her from second guessing her decision to share. _"…it's so out there, you probably won't believe me. But, I don't think 'What? You never dreamt about being a telemarketer when you were a little girl?' is gonna cut it."

Kate braced herself, though she didn't know what he could say that was more out there than vampires.

"I have these dreams. I'm fighting…these things."

_Oh geez! He __**is**__ talking about vamps. Quick, what do I say? Well, he didn't think I was crazy when I told him my story. Then again, I didn't say anything about blood sucking monsters. Ok, I just need to go with it. _"Vampires?" Kate asked, with a low and completely serious tone.

Sam almost laughed, until he realized that she wasn't joking around. He looked around to check that no one was listening and in all seriousness, he answered. "No, I was gonna say ghosts. What do you know about vampires?"

"I know that they're not fluffy pink bunnies and don't sparkle in sunlight. They're at best, junkies and mobsters." Kate thought about the night she found except for a select few father. "At worst, they're serial killers, businessmen and lawyers. I've come across a few. It's sorta why I'm here. I needed to get a fresh start, away from all that."

**ANGEL*SPN*ANGEL*SPN*ANGEL*SPN*ANGEL*SPN*ANGEL*SPN*ANGEL**

Kate closed and locked the door behind her. After a long first day at the office, coming home for a good home cooked meal and popping in a movie felt like the best thing, right now.

Kate checked to make sure the wooden cross and stake were still on the side table where she sets her keys. Then she checked if the palm cross was still above the door. Seeing that her precautions were still in place, Kate kicked off her shoes, flipped on the stereo and made her way to the kitchen.

Grabbing things from the fridge, she thought about her first day at work. It wasn't altogether bad. _There were some things that were nice._ She wished they had been able to finish their conversation, but break time was over and they had to put it aside for the moment.

The ringing of the phone brought her back to the present. "Hello?" When Kate heard the voice on the end of the line, she smiled…then quickly changed her demeanor to sound casual. "Hey, Sam. What's up?" Kate sat on the couch and tucked her feet under. They talked for a while before, "Coffee?…Sure, how about tomorrow before work? Yeah, I'd like that…compare notes, maybe. Ok, then, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."


End file.
